Hidden celestial pasts
by Purefire16
Summary: Strange dream's... the yuyu gang... lost brother's... hidden celestial secret's and power's... new enemy's... new adventure's... and romance's... What next? Children? Join Kag and Botan as there taichi's BOTH team up to embark on an adventure to save the
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own INUYASHA… OR YU YU HAKUSHO! grumble's Stupid lawyer's…**_

_**Note:** Kagome is fully trained as a MIKO… Naraku and Kikyo are dead. Sango and Miroku are married… Kagome has her whole soul… and has the whole Shikon no tama back inside her… but not QUITE Inuyasha's confession of love. And even though they BOTH LOVE EACHOTHER… there both BLIND to the other's love… NOW on with the STORY…_

**_ALMOST 16 year's ago…_**

Ms. Hime Higurashi was crying in the shrine yard one night at about midnight. The poor Miko had just been told that she'd probably never have children... EVER. She was thinking about how none would want her…when suddenly… she sensed a celestial presence! Then she saw a aqua marine (same color as Botan's from yuyu hakusho) haired, GREEN eyed, blue winged, angelic man fly threw the well! He quickly chanted… and the well was closed to all. Then… he collapsed… but… he was CRADELING something!

Then she saw it! A **_BABY_**! The baby had aqua marine hair, pink wings, pointed ear's, and eye's… that seemed to change color with mood… although outlined with silver. She couldn't have been more than Minutes old. Both had marking's that she couldn't quite see… Suddenly (drawing her attention to him) the man spoke. "G… gom… gomen… mai Junai-Etowaaru (My Pure Star) Kagome… but Botan… Your Tsuin-Etowaaru (twin star) is… here too…" Then he fainted.

**_16 year's later…_**

Kagome had been having this dream for month's now…. But when she told her mother… she just paled and locked herself in her room. Her father wasn't around so this Botan girl was her only hope. But WHERE to find her…

**_6:29pm that evening…_**

Shippo (she managed to get him through) Inu (who had snuck his sword along… and had it hidden in his hairo), Sotta (who is yawning and asking them a barrage of questions) and Kagome (who was fingering a locket with a secret that none… even her… knew. She CAN'T… and NEVER HAS been able to take it off! A majority of the time… it's under her shirt….) were in her era (heading to there new COMBAT teacher her mother had gotten them… named Genkai) when suddenly… A KUMO-RYU-Youkai(with a quarter human aura…) attacked the store in front of them! It then grabbed a girl (who Kagome notice sported the exact SAME heart shaped locket) with piercing BLUE hair and eye's that were the same as Kagome's eye's (and the man in her dream…) … and a girl with Ice blue Hair and eye's… Both had auras of NON-HUMAN'S… Though (Inu noticed) one was similar to… to Kagome's! He's officially too 'weirded out' to leave Kagome's side on the sidewalk (Kagome can't move either… but Kagome is for a different reason…)…

Suddenly… (as the two girl's screamed and cried… the ice color haired girl's tears were seeming to turn to clear crystal beads… the monster looked at Kagome, AND Kagome noticed that this… oh and only 60sec… till sundown… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) four boys ALL came from, seemingly, nowhere… and ATTACKED the youkai!

The first (With a VERY POWERFULL youkai aura) was short with black and white spiky hair, white sash on his forehead and tied on his arm's, and had sharp black eyes. He was attacking with the SHARPEST Samari Sword Kagome had ever SEEN! The second (with a, spiritually powered, HUMAN aura) had (strangely styled) orange-red hair, and slitted eye's. HE attacked with an energy sword, he called "SPIRIT SWORD!". The third (with an EXTREAMELY POWERFULL, spiritually powered, HUMAN aura) had black hair (shone green)… (seemingly innocent) green eyes, and his aura was similar to Sota _AND_ Kagome's! He attacked with what he called his… "SPIRIT GUN!" And the fourth (with the aura of another VERY POWERFULL Youkai) was the tallest and had RED hair and calm, eyes. HE attacked with what he called "ROSE WHIP!".

Just then… Kagome snap's out of it and runs into battle… with Shippo hot at her heels! Inu follows RIGHT AFTER! Suddenly… Kagome stopped and sent Shippo to guard her little brother… but just as she went to run back into battle… the Youkai left… AFTER dropping the two girls… with Inu, and the three of the strange boys following it! The one that stayed to help the girls… was the one with the black (shone with green when the light hit it) hair and seemingly innocent eye's…

Kagome, Sota, and Shippo, IMMEDIATELY rushed to there side's as they saw something coming (from the sky) right for them! At looking closer… they looked like… no… it couldn't be… NARAKU'S INSECT'S! The mass… looked as if it could've swallowed the whole area!

Purefire16: laugh's evilly MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOVE IT! REVIEW! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN EM!

Note: Hope you enjoy this…

Recap:

Kagome, Sota, and Shippo, IMMEDIATELY rushed to there side's as they saw something coming (from the sky) right for them! At looking closer… they looked like… no… it couldn't be… NARAKU'S INSECT'S! The mass… looked as if it could've swallowed the whole area! But it looked a half an hour away… and only Kagome, Sota, The boy, and the girl with the same eye's as Kag! The other's couldn't see it!

Now:

"O.K… since we have a common enemy…"-said Kagome-"Can you at least tell us your name's? We'll tell you ours?" "Sure."- The boy said in a cocky voice-"BUT… we wanna hear yours first." To his surprise… she just mumbled. "just like Inuyasha…" with a smile and said. "O.K. The kit's name is Shippo, my twerp brother's name is Sota, 'Haifuku Baka Inu-Douji (Sir Idiot dog-boy)' was 'Inuyasha'… and I'm Kagome. Sooo? What are your names?"

This time the girl with the same Locket and eye's as Kagome answered (while giving her a look… like she'd heard her name before). "Toubu of all Baka Hentai's (The head of all idiot pervert's) here… is Yusuke, the kind, Ice maiden here is Yukina… and I'm Botan."

Without thinking she stuttered. "D… did… did you… just… just say… B… BOTAN?"-whispering-"it's now or never…"-she was tense and almost yelling-"Are… you… MAI Tsuin-Etowaaru (MY Twin-Star)!" "YOU HAVE THE DREAMS TOO!" Gasped Botan! (Yusuke was at a loss for word for once) When Kagome nodded… there locket's lit up… just as the boy's were coming back… and an image of the angel came to them saying… "If you are hearing this… then you found each other in time. At dawn… on your 16th birthday… your true form's will appear… and your power's will begin to reveal themselves… however… you must find your half younger half brother's… they will grow up to be your guardians… they will have the same eye's… as mine… and will vary drastically in age… then… you must find… me… and free your mother… I can tell you no more Mai daughter's… good luck…"

Then it stopped and the lockets went back to normal. It was then that an awkward silence drew them in. Yusuke ended it by saying. "The half-pint here is Hiei, the baka with the weird hairdo is Kuwabara, and the red-head Kurama…" At that moment Kuwabara interrupted. "BOTAN! WHAT THE F IS GOING ON HERE!" Inu simply whispered. "K… Kagome….?" Before anything else could be yelled. "LOOK OUT!"

Purefire16: Love ya'll! Review!


End file.
